Remember Me
by chocolatrouxluv
Summary: Characters set in current time. Will is the president’s son, Elizabeth is the VP's daughter, and Jack is a celebrity. Other characters will probably make appearances too. This is a painful look at today's world, so please R&R!
1. Mr President

-1Disclaimer: I don't own any pirates, but I think I should own stock in the movies since I'll be seeing Dead Man's Chest so many times…July 7th! I'm so excited!

A/N: This is just something that hit me one day and I had to run with it. If I get enough of a response, I'll post more. The first chapter was my beginning into writing the story, so it gets better as it goes.

Summary: Characters set in current time. Will is the president's son, Elizabeth is the VP's daughter, and Jack is a celebrity. Other characters will probably make appearances too…for anyone who's read 'Secret Island, Secret Love', prepare for some similarities later on ;D. For everyone else, just read and be surprised!

**Ch.1: Mr. President**

A striking man, his handsome features the epitome of gorgeous, stepped out of the car, slowly pulling on the sleeves of his pinstripe suit. Immediately, the cameras began flashing and he squinted his eyes against the glow. Despite his obvious deviation from normal celebrity life, he grinned widely for the screaming photographers. Running one hand through his short, dark hair, he slowly made his way up the red carpet to the entrance.

Halfway there, a little girl ran up next to him, holding a piece of paper and a pen.

Jack knelt down next to her, quietly asking her name and smiling as he told her how pretty it was. With the autograph signed, he stood up and clasped her fingers in his, leading her safely back to her family. Then, he turned back around, his lips curving into another roguish beam as he made a final wave and continued towards the door.

As he climbed the never-ending stairs, the President and VP, along with some other, significantly less important, officials stood to greet him. Jack went down the line, kindly but unenthusiastically greeting each. He nodded curtly as he shook the small president's hand. The VP roughly grasped his arm and as he shook it, Jack quickly lost circulation. An unidentified Congressman timidly nodded and Jack was only too happy to nod back…his hand still felt devoid of blood. A female senator covered her mouth and started crying, eagerly grasping Jack in an over-excited hug (Jack politely hugged back and then signed some autographs and posed for three pictures). At the end, a young man waited patiently to shake his hand. For a brief second, their eyes connected. Jack's fingers tingled at the man's touch. _Hallelujah circulation!_,Jack thought, _Keep coming back to me, sweet, life-preserving blood!_

"It's excellent to meet you, Jack Sparrow." The young man greeted him with a genuine smile.

Jack scanned his face and smirked. "Same to you, Will Turner."

Then Jack sauntered into the building, ready to find his seat and wait for the speech- doomed from existence to be almost as boring as his ant farm from when he was five- to commence.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"The state of affairs…" The President began emphatically.

He tried to force a smile, but it came as a grimace, which decidedly mirrored the pain of the audience.

Jack feigned interest as he sat in the half-empty auditorium and counted the ceiling tiles. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice when Will slid into the seat next to him, his arms loosely crossed.

Will leaned over to Jack and whispered in his ear, "There are exactly…nine thousand, seven hundred, and fifty-four…tiles on that ceiling." Jack lurched his head to the left, surprised out of his thoughts. He promptly lost count.

"Actually, I already counted those…I was on the lights…" Jack retorted, throwing a quiet smile in Will's direction.

"Ah, gotcha…actually, Mr. Sparrow, I came over here…because I'm interested to know how you knew my name out there…" Will stared at Jack intently.

"MISTER Sparrow?...what am I, OLD?...Everyone who I _like_ calls me Jack. Everyone who I would like to sacrifice to the Amazon warriors of South America calls me Mr. Sparrow. You're too young to have that fate, so I would stick with Jack if I were you!"

Jack smirked and continued, "I know who you are because I'm not one of those stupid celebrities who gets paid to endorse a certain candidate. I study up on each one, and that way, I know what I'm getting myself into by voting for them. And you, Mr. Turner-"

"Call me Will." The young man interjected quietly.

"Okay, and you, _Will_, are the only son of that dull man up there…President Ralph A. Turner. What a nice man he is, too…I definitely did not think that our environment was disgusting enough as it was; it's perfect now, though, with that extra oil slopped around in the oceans a bit." Jack sat, with his face unreadable, staring at the president.

"Actually, my personal favorite was when he insulted the entire rest of the free world and had to hide in his bunker for three days…talk about amusing…" Will laughed as he remembered. Jack looked at him with newfound respect, happy that the young man had caught his sarcasm. "…But there's one question about your business, Jack…you obviously are _not_ a huge fan of Mr. President…I welcome you to the club…but why, then, are you here, if you're not paid to endorse him?" Will eyed him quizzically.

"Wow. You're bright…most people don't realize to ask me that. I'm here of my own accord. Quite simply: because everyone has their faults, but everyone has some good in them. The president runs our country; I might as well figure out how his mind works."

Will snorted. "His mind works like they tell him it will work." He looked away for a moment. "You're the smartest damn celebrity I've ever met."

"I try." Jack responded with a laugh. The grin slowly faded from his face as he remembered his predicament. "I HATE this bloody speech. Where are the writers?...I'm going to kill them."

Will could hardly contain his amusement. Then, he slowly opened his mouth. "…C'mon, I'll help you escape. I'll cover for you and tell the president that you were ill."

Jack thanked him with a grin. They slowly stood up and made their way to the back of the auditorium, with Will in the lead and Jack trotting behind him. The two darted in and out of shadows until they made it outside. At first, the Secret Service dashed towards them, but upon recognizing Will, they backed off.

Will shook Jack's hand. "Thanks for making my day a little less boring."

"No problem. It was more fun than his other speeches." Jack rolled his eyes.

Will laughed. "…you're so much cooler than Brad Pitt…I met him last week…"

Jack beamed knowingly. "Don't even get me started on Mr. _Arm_Pitt."

A guard briskly walked up and whispered something in Will's ear.

"Damn. I've got to go back in, before the president realizes that I'm 'missing'…bye Jack, it was awesome to meet you!"

"Hey, Will!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah?" Will turned around quickly.

"Why do you call him 'the President' instead of 'Dad' or 'my father'?"

"…Because. He's never said more than a few sentences to me."

Will turned back around, concealing the tear running down his cheek.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Will stuck his head into the room and gripped the doorknob firmly.

"Sir?" He asked cautiously.

The president stopped writing and set his pen down on the hardwood desk, which Will assumed was acknowledgement and permission to enter. His speech was long over, but somehow Will felt like they were still in that room, separated by an impenetrable distance. The president's brow furrowed, his eyes still glued to the paper before him. He rubbed his face vigorously, as if he was trying to wipe his frustration away. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed a deep breath.

Will swallowed hard, severely disgruntled that he had to go through all of this. His father didn't intimidate him, but was instead a severe annoyance because of the man's ignorance.

"What do you want, William?"

Will swallowed hard again in order to prepare himself for the onslaught. "I would like permission to go see a movie."

"What movie?"

"Er, well, a documentary-type one that just went into theatres…"

"Is this supposed to have a point?" The president stared up at Will, an exasperated look mutilating his face.

Will decided to get out of there while he still could. "I guess not. Well, I assume that I have permission, so I'll be seeing you…"

The guilty look on Will's face was painfully evident to the elder Turner. _Dammit, why do I have to have a damn conscience?_ Will fumed silently as he was leaving that dreaded office.

The president picked up the radio sitting on his desk. "SS, bring William back in here. NOW."

As Will escaped down the hall, he heard a radio broadcast emit from a maid's belt. _He's sent he damn Secret Service on me! I'm his SON! _

Their relationship had only become progressively worse since then.

**Please review! If I get enough interest, I'll post more…all constructive criticism welcome and if you like it, I of course would love to hear that!**


	2. Supporting Sanity

A/N: **PLEASE READ ALL A/Ns…they're here for a reason!** Ok, thanks guys. First off, in this chapter, and later into the story too, as the characters begin to have more dialogue, you will notice that the grammar won't always be perfect. The fact of the matter is that people don't speak with perfect grammar, so I don't see why I should make the characters talk that way. Secondly, I'm putting a warning for language on this chapter just to be sure I'm covered, but it's really not much language. Alright, well, enjoy!

**Ch. 2- Supporting Sanity**

"Mr. Sparrow?" The familiar voice echoed through the phone.

"This is him…who's calling?"

"Son, this is the president."

"…I'm sorry?"

"The President of the United States." Mr. Turner stated robotically.

"…Mike, get the fuck off the phone. It's not funny this time, man." Jack replied.

"Excuse me? I met you at the press conference about two months ago, son; I need your help."

"OH! OH SHIT!..._I mean_, excuse me sir. I thought it was a friend of mine playing a joke; please forget, uh, everything I just said."

The president rubbed his face with his hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was the only man who could help him. "Mr. Sparrow, I need a favor from you."

Jack hesitated for a moment. He didn't like the man enough to help; he wasn't going to give up his time for this conceited, self-absorbed, scandal-starting, arrogant-

Turner cut off Jack's thoughts. "Son, it's for our country."

Jack threw his arms in the air in defeat; there was no way he could say no now. Back in his days of meager fame, he had promised himself that he would use his influence to help. It sounded corny, true, but Jack knew that he was a role model for millions of people across the country. That sounded corny too. Well, despite how clichéd it was, Jack knew that his influence could change the minds of millions…and with the country beginning to split in two directions (the war was generating its die-hard supporters and its die-even-harder opponents), Jacks self-promise kicked in. If it was for the good of the country, he had to help.

With his hatred for the governments love of war burning in his mind, and all the atrocities of the American government pushed aside, Jack sighed.

"Alright," he said. "I'll help…what does the country need me to do?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Two days later…

"William, you remember Mr. Sparrow, don't you?" The president inquired, standing next to Jack in the large entryway of the White House.

"Of course," Will replied, his voice employing more warmth than his father's fake cheeriness. Jack and Will lightly shook hands.

It had been two months. Despite that, Will immediately recognized the actor. He was someone who actually heard what Will was saying when he spoke.

_I'm so desperate for anyone to listen to me…that's why I miss Liz so much, _Will thought quietly.

As Will was contemplating, Jack was meeting the lads mother. She was a small, quiet woman who mostly kept to herself; she was too shy for press conferences and the like. "Lisa, this is Mr. Sparrow." The president introduced them curtly.

"Mr. Sparrow is here to help me gain some ratings boosts. It was so very kind of him to

agree, so he'll be staying here for a month…maybe more, depending on how it all goes."

The elder Turner noticed the vacant stare on Wills face and rushed to account for it.

"William turned 18 last month…you know teenagers, completely in their own world!" He laughed a little too enthusiastically. It quickly turned into a frown.

"Well, I turned 28 in February…do I still count as a teenager?" Jack cracked a half-grin.

President Turner simply looked at him oddly, then spoke.

"…Well, Jack, old boy, let me show you the Oval Office, it's a _beautiful_ room!" Jack calmly allowed himself to be herded in that direction as Will and his mother went back to their respective rooms, effectively escaping the wrath of the "Oval Office tour" that was considered mandatory for all guests.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Will slowly made his way back to his room, bored out of his mind. It was two-thirty in the afternoon. What was he supposed to do for the rest of his day? He paused on steps to examine them, stared at paintings on walls, and took the long way wherever possible. Finally, he was forced to go into his room and do…something.

He was bored, that's all there was to it. Scanning his room for some form of entertainment, his eyes fell upon his secret collection of DVDs (his father felt that movies were a waste of time) and began flipping through them. It felt as though he'd seen every single one of them hundreds of times. Still, something told him to keep going. Finally, he pulled out the last one in the stack. It was one of his older movies, unwatched for at least a few months. The film was actually very acclaimed, with a star-studded cast and a well-revered director. Barely recognizable on the cover was Jack Sparrow. The name at the top of the case caught Wills eye as he was walking over to his television. _Jack Sparrow._

Quickly opening the case and setting the movie in the DVD player, Will then sprawled out on his bed, wondering how much smaller the world could get.

When dinnertime rolled around, he grudgingly turned off the TV and trudged downstairs to the dining room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

He took his seat on one side of the overly-long table and prepared to be ignored. For once, he was wrong.

"…Will, if I EVER have an inkling to spend more than five unsupervised minutes with your father again, please remind me of that tour; then, pull me out of my delusions." Jack plopped down into the seat next to Will, as far away from the president as possible.

Will raised his eyebrow, giving Jack the strangest look he could muster.

"I'm willing to bet that that came out wrong…"

"Yep, sure did." Will offered, quelling absolutely none of Jack's fears.

"Scratch that last comment, then…let's just say that your father is the most revolting, self-centered, money-grubbing, power-hungry person I have ever met. Ever."

Will quietly scratched his head. Jack was being awfully friendly, especially for having met him only once before in his life. Will saw a flickering movement out of the corner of his eye. A maid was flinging her arms around in hysteria and crying in happiness. She waved at Jack, ushering him over towards her. Jack got up from the table.

As Will watched, he walked over and treated her in the exact same "extremely friendly" manner. He asked her name, grinned broadly, and ended up signing five autographs for her.

Will sighed. Evidently, he was just a really outgoing person. He decided that he should use it to his advantage and try to become friends; he didn't have anyone to hang out with. Sadly, he was stuck in the large house all day, secluded from the outside world and nearly everyone who existed in it.

As Jack returned to the table, the chefs served dinner.

Will dragged his fork around on his plate. He poked it in the dark green mush, deciding that it consisted of road kill that had died two weeks ago and was left out in the sun to decompose until the chefs had found it.

Sensing eyes staring in his direction, Will looked up. His father was deep in conversation with some haughty businessman, his mother was quietly eating and absorbing every bit of the conversation, and the other guests were idly chatting amongst themselves.

Wills head turned to his left. Jacks eyes flitted to the green mush that Wills fork was penetrating.

"Road kill that died four weeks ago and was left to disintegrate in the heat until the chefs scraped it off the road with HIV-infected needles." Jack spouted animatedly, his body language exaggerating his words.

"Really? I only thought two weeks and that it was scraped off with something normal…"

"I'm the expert; I actually tasted a bit…I think half of my tongue was disintegrated..." He stuck said muscle out of his mouth and crossed his eyes as he tried to get a look at it.

Will lifted the end of the fork up to his nose. Inhaling quickly, he coughed as the stench overpowered his nostrils.

"Yeah," he wheezed, "four weeks and used needles."

Handling his fork as though it could bite, he set it down on his plate. Then he sighed and yearned for dinner to be over.

His wish wouldn't be granted until well after midnight.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jack Sparrow was an actor…a very famous one…especially in the female community. So it came as no surprise to him that teenage girls had flooded the gates of the White House for the entire day. His PR rep had released the news of Jack's presidential stay into newspapers all over the country days earlier in order to get his name in the news- a way to keep him on the public's mind and keep his movies full of audiences. The bad part of that for him was that people also tended to mob him more often since he was so damn famous.

Either way, Jack went out of his way to support the fans that made his career possible. Even if that required hours of time out of his day to sign autographs and give hugs.

In fact, the entire reason he was enduring this ridiculous popularity stint on the presidents behalf was his American fans. He couldn't stand to see the country that made his pursuit of acting possible be ripped to pieces. If only he could get that fool Turner off the microphone for a few minutes and send a message of unity and coherence to the people during a press junket, thereby healing the wound. He thought that if he could just get that out there, the problems would be solved and he could prevent any altercations between the war supporters and opponents. Wouldn't these enemies come together when the future of the country depended on it? Depended on their strength? He believed in the sanity of the country.

He always supported what he believed in.

**Ooohh foreshadowing! Again, please review, I'd like to keep going with this story and get to the good stuff! Any questions, comments, praises , etc are always welcome!**


	3. Fiasco

Disclaimer: No pirates here. I owe it all to Disney, Ted and Terry, and mostly the amazing Mr. Depp.

A/N: Should I keep going with the story?

**Ch. 3- Fiasco**

Will lay awake, staring at the emptiness of the white ceiling. His eyes stared blankly, his ears absorbing the silence of early morning. He turned and looked at his alarm clock. It glowed _4: 30 am_. He turned his head back around, laying it flat on the pillow.

Slowly, he shut his eyes. He tried to empty his mind, to trick it into sleep. It was no use, he was fully awake and his mind would hear nothing of more rest. Grudgingly, Will pulled his covers and sheets up, allowing his legs ample room to wiggle out. The air felt cool on his bare chest and legs, and he absentmindedly rubbed his hand along the waist of his boxers. Setting his feet on the light carpet, he trotted to the bathroom, flipping on the light.

The glare caused him to squint while his pupils adjusted. As his reflection became clearer, his defined features molded into a large grin. He laughed, scratching the back of his head. His face looked tired and puffy, his eyes were half closed, and his hair stuck up from every angle. Groggily, he shuffled over and turned on the shower.

At record speed, hot water sprayed out from the showerhead, and Will had only to slip off the thin shorts and walk in. Surrendering his face to the steamy spray, he allowed his thoughts to drift to his conversation with Jack the previous day.

Deep inside of him, something glowed with an all-too-often-unfelt warmth. He had laughed. For once in who knows how long, a twang of happiness had struck his life. _This is a guy that I can see getting close to; he could be that best friend I never had._

Growing up the son of a prominent political figure had it's quirks, of course, but it most often ended up a nightmare. Will was either home-schooled or sent to private school his entire life, and neither place offered much of a friendship opportunity. Even if it did, Will never got to stay there long enough to _make_ any friends. True, he could be fairly introverted, but he yearned for the closeness of a companion.

The hot water was rippling down his toned muscles and swirling down the drain into oblivion. He worked out a few times a week, not so much to get muscular as to vent stress and anger. That was probably why his biceps weren't deadly weapons, but he didn't like lots of muscles anyway.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Jack rolled over sleepily, shoving his face into the soft pillow. The sheets were wrapped around his legs, pinning him to the bed. He rolled over again, further entangling himself. His arms stretched above his head, one hand moving down to rub his face. Both eyes slowly flickered open, revealing bright bronze orbs. He rolled again, promptly falling off the bed with his legs twisted around the sheets. Disentangling his legs, he pulled himself up and stretched. Then, he threw the sheets back on the bed haphazardly, not particularly caring at the moment.

He scratched the back of his head, contemplating the current issue. The bathroom connected to his room wasn't working; evidently due to it's previous guest. This, obviously, created a slight problem, considering the fact that it was-

He looked over at the clock by his bed

-10 am, and he needed a shower. He was told to share Will's bathroom, but he really didn't want to bother the guy, he'd been nice enough to Jack as it was, Jack didn't want to make him feel obligated.

After a moment of pondering his options, Jack's bladder forced him to give in. He found a pair of boxers and some pajama pants and quickly pulled them on, foregoing the shirt for comfort.

Slipping out into the hall, he raised his arms high above his head in a large cat-like stretch. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head back and forth to wake up, having to turn around a few times to get his bearings. After 5 agonizing minutes, he found what he supposed was Will's room, which was, of course, three doors down from his, and sans confusion would have warranted 30 seconds to get to.

He raised his fist to the wood and knocked lightly, hoping desperately that he was at the right room. After a moment, the door opened. Much to Jack's relief, Will stood on the other side.

Will looked slightly confused. "...Jack?"

"That was my name the last time I checked..."

"Right...but, uh, what are you...do you need something...?" Will kept staring at Jack and scrunching up his face in puzzlement.

"My bathroom is, er, having some _problems_ with i'self. The esteemed employees of the house suggested that I make use of your bathroom lest my bladder explode, in which case I will no longer require use of it."

Will was once again pleasantly amused at the man's ability to make any situation funny; his wit and affinity for words were a gift. Smiling, he stepped back to allow Jack to come in.

"Gimme a break, Jack, it's only 10. Get your ass in here, I'm tired...the bathroom's back there to the right." He pointed behind him and to Jack's right to a door on one wall of the immense room.

Jack nodded gently with the hint of a smile beginning to caress his face. He quickly made his way to the door and shut himself inside the room.

As Will trudged back to his bed and plopped onto it, he heard the distinct sound of the toilet flushing followed by the shower.

He lifted his book from it's splayed position on the bed and continued reading. There had been a reason that he hadn't slept well, why he'd been awake so early, but he chose to ignore it. He would just deal with being tired for a day. Becoming upset over one little dream was not acceptable...not if you were the president's son, not if you were Will Turner. _It's not like it's really important or anything...right?_ Somehow, he couldn't convince himself that it was unimportant. His mind reverted to the dream as Will fought to keep reading.

_The boat swayed gently on the caressing waters, its mast bobbing up and down against the sky. A black flag, its distinct skull and swords displayed in white, rippled in the wind. Suddenly he was below deck, lying on a warm wooden bed in a well-furnished room. A tingling sensation flowed through his unconscious mind…it would be the first thing he would remember when he woke up. The room was by no means large, but compared to the rest of the ship, it was a good size. Large maps hid parts of three of the hazel walls. A desk comprised mainly of drawers sat beneath a bright blue and green map of the Caribbean Islands. The thick door (wooden, just like nearly everything else in the room), stared ominously at him from across the room. _

This dream was more vivid than any other. It felt scorched into his mind for eternity.

_From behind him, a firm arm wrapped itself around his waist, drawing him closer. The warm, tingling rush made itself present again. All he knew was that he loved the owner of that arm; he hadn't even seen a face yet, but the comfortable bliss that was electrifying his senses told him all he needed to know. _

_He began to turn towards his spouse, but as soon as he caught sight of a flood of long, black hair, firm and angry hands grabbed hold of him, wrenching them apart. The two lovers reached towards each other, their arms clawing at thin air. The British Navy took the two aboard their ship in a whirlwind of activity. Dragged down into the moldy ship prison and barely fed, they were unceremoniously thrown into separate cells. Frail and emaciated, they locked their fingers together through the unsympathetic bars in one last defiant stance. They died, clinging as close to each other as they could get. They died, still loving each other as much as ever. They died, knowing that one day, they would live._

He slammed his book down in frustration. As he massaged his eyes with the palms of his hands, he heard strange noises coming from the bathroom.

Will slowly lifted his head, staring in amazement at the bathroom door. Hoisting himself off the bed, he quickly crossed over to the door and put his ear against it.

Jack was…singing. Will chuckled inwardly.

He was pulled out of his daze by a loud knock on his bedroom door. Before he could get over to answer it, a somewhat stout man entered.

"Contributor of my DNA." Will stated formally, infusing as much iciness into his voice as he could without it being obvious.

The president didn't even notice Will's jibe. "Ah, William," He looked around the room expectantly, "is, er, Mr. Sparrow in here anywhere?" He looked around again, as though he might have missed him on the first scan.

Will noticed his father's eyes focusing on his bed, a sickened look coming across the elder Turner's face.

"Well you certainly won't find him in there," Will answered the unasked question angrily. "He's in the bathroom, if you must know, and the only reason that he's in here in the first place is because he came here this morning since the bathroom in _his_ guest room is _still_ out of order from the visit of your hunting buddy!" Will wanted to slap him.

"Well-"

Will cut him off. "Why in the hell would you think that?"

"I saw the two of you talking during dinner and-"

"A world exists outside of your own?...What a concept!"

The president hardly noticed Will's comments…or anger. "-you were talking with another man, what am I supposed to think?"

"That we're FRIENDS!"

"That's lucky for you…I'm not sure I could still stand to look at you if you were…like _that_." The president crossed his arms tightly across his chest.

"…And Jack? What makes you think that he's," Will became sarcastic, "'like _that_'?"

"He doesn't have a wedding ring."

"Oh big whoop. And even if he _was_ gay, what the hell does that have _anything_ to do with you?"

"He's staying in my house." The portly, elderly man stated, an angry glare creeping up his monkey-like features.

"Well, he's _not_, and even if he _was_, there's nothing wrong with that. Besides, it wouldn't change anything else about him." Will glared down at his father, using the man's small height to his advantage.

Jack chose a very opportune moment to walk out of the bathroom.

The president had begun to look more and more uncomfortable by the minute, and as soon as Jack trotted out sans shirt, he jumped on his chance to get out of there.

"…Mr. Sparrow, our press event for today at noon has been cancelled, so that means we won't have one for the next few days. Enjoy your free time!" He looked definitively at Will and stomped out of the room.

Jack stared at the door and raised an eyebrow. "Would you like to tell me what _that_ was all about?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It was nothing…" Will answered quickly. Too quickly.

"Is he mad at me or something?" Jack's face looked pained. He was hurt. "I mean, did I do something wrong? I feigned interest whenever possible…"

"…It's a _long_, pathetic tale of a president whose brain has some loose marbles rolling pointlessly around."

Jack still looked bothered. "Not that I really like the guy…his views are asphyxiatingly conservative- just my personal opinion. But, uh, the thing is, I would kinda like for him to think highly of me, just because it never hurts to be on _his highness' _good side."

"I've tried to get on that side for years. Eighteen of them, to be exact. Good luck with that."

"Nice try. Changing the subject won't work. What is he angry about?" Jack was speaking in chopped sentences. Will decided he'd better just give in and prevent a heart attack.

"He was going on about some stupid premise of his that since we're friends, we _surely_ must be gay." Will went for the blunt approach, hoping that the poor guy would realize that his father was simply a thinking-impaired bastard.

Jack stared at him for a moment, unable to speak. Then, suddenly, he began laughing. He laughed so hard that he collapsed onto the floor. From there, he began rolling, tears falling from his eyes, his laughing continuous. Will stared, dumbstruck.

Finally, Jack came to a halt on his back, his fingers wiping his eyes. His breathing was

shallow and frequent and his face was a light red.

"How do you find this amusing?" Will interrogated.

"…I have no idea..." Jack mused, "but I really don't care if your father thinks _that_ about me…it's not like it matters or would change anything."

"You're kidding, right?" Will retorted, "It would change _everything_ with him…he's bent in the head, remember?"

Jack's occasional rebut of laughter stopped there. "I still don't care," He spoke firmly. He jumped up and moved his pants back to a comfortable position from their twisted state and casually crossed the room to the door.

"And you shouldn't either." With that, he gave a quick two-fingered mock-salute and went into the hall.

Will stared after him, thoroughly convinced that everyone had lost their bloody mind.

**Ok my faithful readers, I'm kind of wondering whether or not to keep going with the story...all input much appreciated!**


	4. Revelations of the Eyes of Singapore

Disclaimer: It's all Ted and Terry. And Johnny's eunuch jokes.

**A/N: Stuff really will pick up a LOT in Chapter 5…hehehe! You have been forewarned!**

**Ch. 4- Revelations of the Eyes of Singapore**

Will sat down on his bed, his mind quietly humming like a machine. _Why is everyone acting like a…a…madman! _ He let himself flop backwards to stare at the ceiling. Memories flashed through his head, and instead of pushing them away in frustration, he let his mind work. Suddenly, the movie stopped as it picked it's point, and Will felt himself focus on the memory. He was going back to just a few minutes ago, as Jack was catching his breath after his laughing fit.

He saw Jack standing up, twisting his pants around. Then, he was at the door, giving his quick salute to a confounded Will. Back in reality, Will felt his stomach jump as he watched the salute again and again. Jack's eyes. Something was there, in Jack's eyes. They were bright…they had glowed. There was something in them that, for an instant, was at the surface, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared. Will's stomach continued its game of charades until Will couldn't take the frustration anymore and pushed it all out of his mind again.

Just then, Jack entered the room with his usual sauntering gait. This time, however, he was fully clothed in a well-fitted dress shirt and a pair of loose jeans, not to mention his breathing was heavy. Will immediately shot up into a sitting position. Clearing his throat lightly, he nodded at Jack.

"Hi."

"Hey, good, I caught you in time!"

"Ummm…I'm sorry? Was I going somewhere?" Will had a sudden panicked feeling that he'd forgotten something.

"I wasn' sure…so I ran down here as soon as I'd come up with a plan."

"A plan?" Will was even more confused.

"Yeah…" Jack suddenly realized that he hadn't told Will about his idea. "I though' I could bust you outta this…cell!"

"Do I need busting out?" Will asked stupidly.

"Yes, yes, yes, you do, mate." Jack nodded emphatically.

"Ok, how?"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Ugh…how, I repeat, _how_, did you get me into this?"

Will simply grinned in response.

The two were sitting inside of a chilly movie theatre, clutching baseball caps and sunglasses in their laps. Even though the room was, for all intents and purposes, pitch black, Will could tell that Jack was blushing.

"Hey, you told me I could pick any movie…" Will teased, enjoying the sight of Jack squirming.

"…Yes, but I didn't know you liked MY movies so much…" He snapped. Then he muttered to himself "…All those people who claim to be 'fans' just pity me anyway…" He laughed. "They're telling each other that they feel terrible that a man with so much money could be such a dork!"

An elderly woman sitting behind them by the aisle made a shushing sound.

"Nah, they don't all think that." Will confided in a whisper. "My first time really seeing a movie was when I was about 8…and, uh, coincidentally, it was one of yours. You became kind of a hero to me after that."

Jack didn't quite know what to say. He was having difficulty breathing at the moment. He had to say something…it was perfect timing.

Then, suddenly, the old woman shushed again, this time even louder. She spoke to her friend sitting next to her, also an elderly lady, in a voice she must have considered a whisper. "WHY DO PEOPLE TALK SO LOUDLY IN THE MOVIES, MARIANNE?"

Marianne simply shrugged.

Jack looked back to make sure that the elderly women were distracted. The shusher glared at him and then went back to watching the movie. "Will, I…I…" Jack sighed. "I'd, er, better get you back home. Dinnertime will be soon and I'm sure Mr. Head-of-State would notice if you weren't downstairs eating and pretending to worship him. I know he's a stickler for keeping you locked in the house…if he knew you've mysteriously disappeared, we'd both be dead."

Will quickly pulled out his phone and checked the time. "Oh, yeah, you're right." He quietly slid it back into his jeans and put his hat and sunglasses on. "And, hey, thanks for using that crazy Chinese accent to get me out earlier…"

"Ah, no problemo. I pull the 'I no speak good Engrish' card all the time…especially for the wide-eyed stares I get. I mean, they had no idea who we were…" He grinned, then said sarcastically, "That's wha' I call real high-class entertainment!"

Jack donned his hat and sunglasses as he stood up and exited the row with Will right behind him. As they began walking, the elderly woman shushed them again and stomped on Jack's foot. A loud groan escaped his lips. As Will watched incredulously, the woman then hit him in the ribs with a heavy purse. "SHUSH!" she commanded.

They quickly hobbled out of the theatre before the woman could inflict any serious damage. As they made it outside, they flexed their wounded areas. Once it was decided that the injuries weren't long-lasting, they started to walk back towards the White House. "I wish I could stay out longer…this is the first time I've been out for a while and it just feels incredibly short."

Jack nodded absentmindedly. "I know that you need to get out of there more…so I'll figure out some more escape times…deal?" He stuck out his hand.

"Deal!" Will suddenly pulled him into a loose hug. For a second, Jack didn't know what to do. It seemed as though all coherent thoughts had suddenly evaporated. Then, instinctually, he lightly embraced Will back. As soon as it had started, however, the closeness ended.

Coming back to his senses, Jack declared that they really should get back to the house before someone noticed their strange absence. They continued making their way quickly back, with each lost in their own thoughts.

A few moments later, as they approached the house, Jack saw their obstacle: that blasted Secret Service again. They were barely 50 feet away at this point, so there was no turning back. Will had noticed them too, because his eyes were wide and he kept turning towards Jack and jabbing his head in the direction of the guards. _What if they recognize me and tell my father?_ Will's eyes widened with an unspoken terror.

Now they were within speaking distance, so Jack had to think fast. He began to talk in an Indian accent. "Hello Mr. Guard-Man. I am haughty businessman here for dinner with the President Turner."

The guard cocked an eyebrow. "And him?" He pointed to Will.

"Ah yes, my…son."

"Yeah, right. And I'll need to see your invitation Mr…?"

"Aloo Goobi."

"Right."

"You take money instead? You like money?"

The guard scratched his chin in thought, then shrugged.

"Here, you have a twenty…" Jack said, handing the man a one dollar bill and quickly ushering Will inside before the guard could protest.

Once inside, Will turned and gave Jack a wide-eyed "what-the-heck-was-that?" face. "Why, exactly, did you give him a one and call it a twenty?"

Jack's voice was back to normal as quickly as it had changed accents. "Clearly, you've never been to Singapore…"

**Yep, I know that not much happened in this chapter, but you just wait 'til the next one…**


	5. Newly Acquired Knowledge

Disclaimer: Johnny has yet to put himself up for sale…

A/N: Heh heh heh! The WHOLE WORLD IS TURNING UPSIDE DOWN IN THIS CHAPTER! MUAHAHA! The story really picks up right here, right now**! By the way, I'm putting a _warning_ on this chapter b/c I'm trying to keep this story T, but the subject matter is getting more intense, so YE BE WARNED! **(May be upgraded to M soon if I feel that it's too much for T.)

**Ch. 5- Newly Acquired Knowledge**

Jack grinned at his wealth of knowledge. "See, the secret to Singapore is that…" He was interrupted by a squeal emitting from behind Will.

"WILL!"

Hearing his name, Will turned around just in time to have a pretty twenty-something girl catapult herself into his arms. She ambushed his lips with her own, as if she wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming. After that vigorous welcome, Will spun them around, grinning like a love-struck Tom Cruise. As the girl was released from Will's arms, Jack gasped, while the girl's eyes widened. _Elizabeth_._ Jack._

"Jack, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is Jack." Will introduced them excitedly. "Jack, Elizabeth is-"

"Vice President Swann's daughter." Jack finished for him, rubbing his face with his hand. _It's going to be a long dinner…_he thought.

"Oh yes, it is a small world, isn't it, Mr. Sparrow?" Elizabeth sighed.

Will's eyebrows knotted. He looked back and forth between them. "How do you…?" He pointed his fingers at them. "…You two know…?"

Jack didn't want any part of this. "Elizabeth, you may do the honors, milady." He made a mad dash for the dining room.

Elizabeth covered her face in her hands, whispering "Jack Sparrow. Jack. Sparrow." and shaking her head back and forth. Finally uncovering her face and regaining her composure, she pulled her long, brown hair into a ponytail. She swallowed hard. "Look, Will, it's not a big deal. Jack and I dated a few years ago…when my Dad was starting the campaign with yours. We had been dating a couple of years and then got engaged, but the wedding was called off. I met you about a year later, and, well, you know the rest. So, there's the story." She looked away from him, her cheeks reddening profusely and her eyes beginning to water.

"Oh." Will felt like he was choking.

"I'm so sorry." Her head was hanging down as she tried to stop her guilt.

"There's nothing to be sorry for." Will rubbed her back, pulling her into a hug. "…I just need to know one thing, Liz." He raised her face up. "Did you love him?"

"…Yes…I did, Will." Her eyes were like a window. _Jack broke her heart._

"Do…do you still love him?"

"No." The words came out quietly with strong defiance. "I love _you_."

Will let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I love you too."

Elizabeth pulled away from the hug and wiped her face. "Look at us!" She groaned, "This is the first time I've seen you in four months, and already we have a rough moment…" She was teasing him, but Will could see that there was a serious side to this that she was trying to hide.

"I missed you," he reassured her. "…I missed you like a blind man misses sight."

"I missed you too, Prince Charming." She smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

A few hours later…

"Why didn't you tell me you were formerly engaged to my girlfriend?"

Jack spun around quickly to face Will. "Good to see you too."

"Stop trying to be funny, you liar."

"I never lied to you! Firstly, I didn't know that you and Liz were dating. Secondly, I didn't have any idea if you two even knew each other or not! Thirdly, based on the previous two, I didn't know you two knew each other!" Jack frowned, "In all our conversations, never once has the topic of relationships come up. The information about Liz wasn't relevant until now."

Will's anger began to subside. Despite that, he paced the room feverishly.

Will opened and closed his mouth several times, not able to put his thoughts into words. Jack sat against his bed, intently examining his fingernails.

"Love?" Will finally managed to splutter out.

"Did I love her?" Jack queried, still trying to look nonchalant by picking at a nail. His eyes were crossed with concentration as he stared at the finger, straining his ears for Will's response.

Will coughed uncomfortably. "Yeah…"

"Oh, no way." Jack replied, his tone unreadable. Will spun around, his eyes wide with surprise. "I just dated her for three years and then got engaged for the fun of it…" Jack's tone was now decidedly very sarcastic.

Will's face still looked confused. "OF COURSE I LOVED HER, YOU IDIOT!" Jack roared. His face was screwed up in frustration and anger. "And still, even to this day, I make myself suffer for breaking off the engagement."

"Well, no one was forcing you to break it off, Jack!" Will spat out. "You broke her heart, you fool!"

"The break-up couldn't be avoided." Jack's eyes took on a dull glow as he said this. His muscles loosened. He slumped his head onto the palm of his hand. "It's better that it ended before the actual marriage. It would've been worse if I'd gone through with it. It would have been worse for both of us…"

Without warning, Jack stood up and crossed to the door, leaving his own room.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jack set a brisk pace as he set off down the hallway. He quickly looked over his shoulder, exhaling quietly when he saw that Will wasn't following him. He shot down the first stairwell he found, dashed down two flights, and came out in the large entryway.

"Great, the most public place in the house. This is _really_ where I want to be," Jack grumbled.

Not knowing where he was going, he chose another stairwell and went up a flight, coming to rest in a hallway full of doors. He felt good and lost now.

It was surprising that after having stayed there for a month, he didn't know his way around better. He used the excuse that it was a big building. The truth was that Will was always with him and showed him where to go.

As Jack's luck would have it, someone opened a door and stepped out into the hallway. The young woman closed the door, turned a key, and faced the hallway, prepared to walk to her desired destination. She stopped dead in her tracks, her arms falling slack at her sides.

Elizabeth shook her head. "What're you doing here, Jack?"

"Well, me, I'm staying here as a favor for the leader of the free world…and you?"

"You know very well that I live here."

"Well, I thought your plans were to study in England?"

"Yes, Jack, and they still are. If you didn't notice the rather prominent British accent and vocabulary, I just got back from a four month stay in London."

Jack rubbed his chin. "That is an _excellent_ point, luv."

"Please don't call me that. I'm sure that _Alex_ would prefer that you save the sweetness for her."

Jack cringed. He had forgotten about his fake girlfriend "Alex." His intentions with the idea were noble (he had wanted Liz to think that he was transitioning into life just fine), but it seemed ridiculously immature in hindsight.

"Oh, yeah, Alex. Well, truth is, we're not together anymore." Jack shook his head convincingly.

Liz nodded with a knowing look. "Well, considering that she was a pilot, then a doctor, then, the next week, a scuba diver, a relationship _would_ seem rather difficult." She caught Jack's eyes. "You don't need to pretend. We both know why you ended our relationship, and we both know that "Alex" wasn't a ploy to get me back. What, exactly, she _was_ used as, however, I'm still not sure about."

Jack sighed. _Note to self: Never, ever, ever, in any situation, take Mike's advice._ "I wanted to make you think that I was adjusting just fine and had met someone else. It was Mike's idea. Mike's an idiot."

"Yes, I would have expected as much. For both the reason and whose idea it was in the first place. Yes, Mike is your best friend from high school; No, he does _not_ always have good relationship advice."

Jack grimaced. "Yeah, thanks for the newsflash."

"My point is, Jack, that we both know why you broke it off and we both knew that it wouldn't be easy for you to continue on with your life with your newly acquired knowledge. I feel as though I'm being very vague here, Jack."

Jack felt his cheeks get hotter and hotter every second. He was sure they must be very red by now. Coughing embarrassedly, he said, "I know very well what you mean, thanks…" in a slightly resentful tone.

Liz knew he was embarrassed. He had been just as embarrassed all through dinner earlier. "How're you doing?"

"I'm…fine."

"No you're not."

"Y'know…why do you ask a question if you _already_ know the answer?" Jack asked with an air of annoyance tingeing his accent.

"Because, dear, I wanted to know if you were going to hide it from me as usual…" Elizabeth inserted the term of endearment to show him just how close to him she really was, whether he liked it or not. "I know you much better than you would like me to."

"I told you, Liz, I'm fine."

"You are bloody well NOT fine, Jack! I saw you through dinner, remember? I was sitting across from you!" Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and continued, "Don't think I don't know what your face meant, Jack. Whatever it is that's going on with you right now, you're depressed."

Jack had been preparing himself for when she would tell him exactly what it was that he was suffering from. Thank God, she didn't. She didn't know _why_ he was depressed. That was the key to everything.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Liz's eyes were wide with sympathy.

"Not particularly."

Sensing that he was shutting down, Elizabeth stopped pushing at his emotional fortress. "Alright then, I'm going to go visit Will. If you ever decide that you trust me, come talk to me." Her tone showered Jack with icy sparks.

"Oh yes, eleven PM is definitely a choice visiting time." Jack grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"My relationship with Will has nothing to do with you, Jack." Elizabeth's voice was even colder than before, "Goodbye."

He stood aside to let her pass to the stairwell, then trudged back to his own room, his escape quite forgotten. _She kept saying 'Jack'! Yes, Jack IS my name! Using it in every sentence, however, is not a requirement! _Arriving back in his wing (with the use of a map he found while wandering around along the way), he was relieved to note that Liz was not in the hallway, therefore she was probably in Will's room, meaning he was safe from her newfound iciness towards him.

Nudging the door open with his arm, Jack turned on the overhead light. He was relieved to find that Will had gone back to his own room. Sighing, he shuffled to the bathroom and turned on the shower. He undressed, dropping his clothes on the floor apathetically. The warm water was a welcome intruder on his tired body. As he was lathering his hair in shampoo, he heard turbulent voices from outside.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Meanwhile…

"So why the hell don't you two just go on and hit it off again!" Will bellowed.

"Because we're not right for each other, Will!" Elizabeth said through clenched teeth.

"And why _not_? You both say you were in love!"

"WELL THINGS CHANGE!"

The two stood in Will's room, staring each other down.

"Jack has circumstances," was Liz's simple comment.

"He seems pretty fine to me!" Will glared, crossing his arms over his chest.

Elizabeth turned and grabbed the door handle, wrenching it open. Her face was streaming with tears. Will followed her.

At the touch of Will's hand on her arm to stop her, Elizabeth spun around. Will felt his insides collapse; in her eyes danced the most painful sadness he had ever beheld.

In a violent whisper came the response. "Jack broke up with me because…because…" She was visibly gagging with the pain in her chest, "Because Jack likes _men_!"

Will's lungs collapsed. Quivering like a fish out of water, he stared at Elizabeth, the features on his face contorted into a huge question mark.

Suddenly feeling the need for justification, Liz continued. "I mean, of course we, _you know_…" She paused, collecting her composure, "in the middle of our engagement, though, he went through a really rough period. I thought it was just cold feet. I spent every day with him, hoping that he'd realize I wasn't going anywhere. That he'd realize that I loved him with all that I am. But, uh," she swallowed, "two months later, he broke it off. I eventually gathered an idea as to why."

Will couldn't believe what was happening. His father couldn't possibly have had an omen…could he? How could his father have had any inclination to this when he, Will, Jack's closest friend in this desolate house, didn't? It wasn't that Jack was gay that bothered him…it was that he didn't know until now. You think you get to know a person, and then you find out something that had to have affected them deeply, and you realize that you don't know them like you think you did.

Elizabeth, who was by now feeling very ashamed and guilty, fled back to her own room in a tearful storm. Will was rooted to the spot, unable to take it all in. _Jack_. He needed to see Jack.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Hey," Will choked on the greeting, swallowing in his nervousness.

Jack's head turned towards his voice. "Oh, hey, wasn't expecting you." Somehow, Jack didn't look particularly excited to see him. "I thought that Liz was coming to see you?"

"Argument…hey, how did you know she was coming to see me?"

"I saw her in the hall when I left here earlier. We had a nice little chat…that ended in her hating my guts." He looked at Will sympathetically. "More so than before." _So they had an argument, huh? That must be the terrible screeching I heard in the shower…and then, of course, after the shower, too. That shower is _not_ going on the list of Top Ten Greatest Showers Ever. Too many distractions._

Will stood sheepishly near the door, contemplating how to word his delicate questions. He really didn't want to do this. In fact, he was dreading it more than anything he had ever dreaded before. What if Jack got defensive? What if he denied it? He had no doubt that Liz's information was correct, because she had a knack for finding these things out, but he still couldn't believe that Jack would keep such an important thing from him.

Noticing how nervous Will looked, Jack tried to comfort him. "So do you wanna talk about this, er, argument thing?" He really didn't have much experience with this "consoling" concept, but for Will, he would do just about anything. Will was all he had in this Godforsaken house, so he wouldn't give up on him easily.

"The argument itself really isn't very important. Just…stuff." Will paused for a long time, contemplating the best mode of escape. Maybe he could spontaneously combust. But, alas, no, because now Jack was standing up and walking towards him, his eyes imploring the young Turner to open up to him. "Jack, Liz told me."

"Told you…?" Jack's eyebrow was cocked.

"You're gay."

A momentary flash of fear crossed Jack's face and his eyes grew wide and troubled. But he didn't move. Chewing his lower lip in thought, Jack rubbed his hand along the back of his head in his signature action.

He swallowed hard. "Yeah." A sad sigh escaped from his lips. "Yeah." He shook his head, wishing to death that he could take it all back; that he could have just married Elizabeth and lived a lie. "If only things could've been different," He murmured.

At this point, Will was literally falling apart at the seams. "What discretion were you using when you decided to keep this from me?" Will prodded angrily.

"The 'I don't like to be judged' discretion."

"I don't judge."

"To hell you don't!"

"I honestly don't mind."

"Oh, so dear daddy hasn't instilled that value in you yet?"

Will hit his breaking point. "If you haven't grasped this from the month of conversations we've had, I could hardly care less what my father says."

They were standing face to face, two pairs of bright brown eyes opposing one another.

Impulsively, Jack closed the distance between them. "What would he think of this?" Will could feel the breath from the last word graze his lips. In an instant, the firm lips of the actor were pressed against those of the president's son. The kiss was soft. It was telling.

Will felt a spark course through his body, his lips relishing the contact. Finally his mind caught up with the rest of him. _This is _Jack_, your _friend_! Not good! Not good!_ Soon after that came the thought of Liz. What had he done? How many lives would be ruined by his…his what? Was it a mistake?

Jack had pulled away and was examining the look on Will's face. "Surprised?"

"…Yes…No…Maybe…?" He stared at Jack's face.

"I'm sure I can fix that." The mischievous smirk on his face made Will grin. _Wait! No grinning! Not allowed! This is…confusing! Not fun!_

But now Jack's lips were coming towards him again, and he was only too happy to kiss now and think later. Suddenly the lips abandoned their advance. Jack pulled back again.

"Are…do you want this?" Will heard a touch of fear hidden in Jack's question.

"Five minutes ago, if you had asked me if I wanted to kiss you, I would have instead asked where you hit your head and whether a hospital would be necessary to restore your sanity. Now, it feels so…right. I don't want to think, Jack. I don't want to pull away." He lightly grasped the sides of Jack's face into the palms of his hands and brought him closer, finally feeling lips against his own. The delicious spark ran through him again, making his nerves tingle. The contact was exhilarating. Jack was pulling him closer and closer, until he could feel every inch of his body against him.

**I 3 reviews! Reviews make me write! Question: Would I keep my faithful readers if I upgrade to M? It's looking rather imminent…**


End file.
